


First Time

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron/Akira Demigod AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demigod AU, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, M/M, This is a Kuron/White Haired!Keith fic, White Haired Keith is Akira, White-Haired Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: This still likes in my Tumblr so I decided to post it in AO3 too :3.Slightly corrected and I change Keith for Akira because it's the name that I decided for White Haired!Keith nunr





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This still likes in my Tumblr so I decided to post it in AO3 too :3.  
> Slightly corrected and I change Keith for Akira because it's the name that I decided for White Haired!Keith nunr

When Kuron arrived at the Camp Half-Blood he was nervous. He was always nervous the first time he go to a new and unknown place. Rather where he was new and unknown. 

People were always scared of his many scars. Especially the one of the nose, the most visible. Or laugh at his decision to leave his hair long.

 

But people were always horrified more by the prosthesis of his right arm. Generally this type of prosthesis, those that were more common, were the ones created by specialized people and looked as much as possible to the part of the lost body. Kuron had made his own prosthesis with a strange metal that had fallen from the sky one day. 

 

Yes, Kuron was nervous but…The first person he met, a beautiful son of Aphrodite, named Akira, assure he that this wasn’t going to happen in the Camp. And it didn’t happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me Voltron characters with long and beautiful hair or give me the DEATH


End file.
